


Midas

by Filigranka



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Challenge: Seta i galareta, Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Alec na początku swojej nowej drogi.





	

Aleksy wreszcie zrzucał maski. Umarł wszak dla Królowej. Wielkiej Brytanii. Jam... 007. Równie dobrze mógł umrzeć dla świata. Nie ma większej wolności niż ta nieboszczyka.  
     On, co prawda, zamierzał być nieboszczykiem zapracowanym. _Zombie_ , jak powiedziałaby dzieciaki w Anglii. Albo stary, dobry słowiański upiór. Aleksy powinien zacząć się przestawiać. Znowu.  
     Na przykład żadnego więcej martini. Zwłaszcza wstrząśniętego, niezmieszanego. Nawet kiedy wróci do najelegantszych lokali globu. Temu zresztą wiele do owych brakowało. Ale rosyjska mafia lubiła też takie spelunki. Ostrożność. Sentyment. Albo upodobanie. To przecież Ruscy. Azjatycka dzicz.  
     — Setę, proszę. — _Damn_... Kurwa, ciężko mu szło zapominanie tej brytolskiej grzeczności. — I jakąś zagrychę.


End file.
